


What You Wish For

by Kohaku1977



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohaku1977/pseuds/Kohaku1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert was gleeful, and that couldn't be too good. Not that Jude did not want him happy, no, happy was fine. But gleeful? That's when Jude knew he had to watch his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mashfanficchick who bid on me in help_haiti.

Robert was gleeful, and that couldn't be too good. Not that Jude did not want him happy, no, happy was fine. But gleeful? That's when Jude knew he had to watch his back. It was either too early for this, or he was too jetlagged, Jude could not really tell. He just knew that Robert looking like that was trouble.

Currently, Robert was grinning at him over the brim of his paper cup, pretending to sip coffee, when indeed he was... Jude decided that Robert was lying in ambush, because Jude felt as if it was him that was supposed to be the target.

Robert opened his mouth.

“Ah!” Jude said, “I don't want to hear it.”

“But you don't know what I was going to say.”  
“I can imagine it.”  
“But imagination is never as good as the real thing, is it?”

Maybe Jude stared a little. Robert grinned again and used the pause to open his mouth again. And because he was too jetlagged, or it was too early, Jude still could not decide, it took considerable effort to even remember what time zone he was in right now, he could not think of anything to interrupt Robert with quickly.

“I think I miss you when you're not there.” Robert stated.

Jude was definitely staring by now.

~+~

 

Robert sometimes dressed ridiculously. Jude was known to wear one unfortunate item amongst an assortment of garments that were just fine, thank you, and he mostly only did so when he could not be arsed and just threw on whatever he deemed fit for wearing in the current weather, but Robert had the tendency to show up in clashing colours or, when colour coordinated, he combined things you should not combine in public.

When Jude had chosen the suit for their evening out with Guy, merely forgoing a shirt and slipping on the vest over a tee, he had thought he looked pretty decent until he found Robert literally on his doorstep, wearing sweatpants and a coral tee over which he had thrown a black slipover, wearing a black hat and coat.

“I told the cabbie to wait,” Robert grinned, “Are you finished tarting yourself up, pretty princess?”

“Are those blue sweatpants,” Jude asked with a sigh.

“You like when I wear things that make you look even better.”

“We look ridiculous together,” Jude groaned and closed the door behind him.

“We look gorgeous together,” Robert replied and Jude could not shake the feeling that Robert had no idea Jude had meant their clothes.

~+~

In the pub, they sat down way too close to each other in one of the booths, and Jude blamed the three beers for leaning in even more. Robert was looking at him, somewhat amused over his own beer, and wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulders.

“Do you have a crush on me,” Jude asked, quite out of the blue.

“I don't know,” Robert answered after a moment of consideration, “All I know is that I want to fuck you silly.”

And really, Jude was not sober enough for this. Or drunk enough.

“I am not a blushing maiden,” Jude clarified.

“Oh, I know, believe me, I know.”

“Good, good. I just wanted to...”

Jude made a vague gesture and didn't know himself what he meant by that. But Robert stepped in, taking the hand Jude currently flailed around with in his and kept it.

“So, come here often?” Robert asked and Jude burst into laughter.

“That's the worst pick up line you can do?”

“No, I can actually do a lot worse, but I thought we could skip that step, seeing that you like me already, and go to the next one, which would be figuring out whether to take a cab to your home or my hotel.”

Jude was reduced to staring again, and then emptied the last of his beer in one long swallow.

“I'm merely joking of course,” Robert mumbled, suddenly looking slightly horrified at what he had just said.

“Hotel,” Jude interrupted before Robert could apologize.

Robert stood up so quickly he made the glass rattle on their table. He still held Jude's hand and now pulled, causing Jude to stumble against him. Jude wanted to protest, but Robert smiled at him, as if it was the best thing that had happened all evening or maybe all week.

“Guy,” he shouted, “We're leaving.”

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do,” Guy shouted back with a grin.

“Actually,” Robert started, but Jude dragged him towards the door and out of the joint as quickly as he could.

When they were out on the street there were no cabs to be had, so Jude continued pulling at Robert, this time into the direction of the next theatre, knowing that they would get a cab there on the main street.

+++

They kissed as soon as they were inside the room, and it was messy and uncoordinated and Jude couldn't have cared less. Robert mumbled into the kisses, into Jude's mouth, something inane, Jude was sure, a steady commentary that was soon reduced to little groans and sighs and yesyesyeses and ohgods. Jude could not have formed a sentence if he tried, doing too much at the same time as it was: kissing and touching, toeing out of his shoes and trying to get Robert out of his jacket, and when they finally were naked and on the bed, Jude was breathless, speechless for another reason.

“They say when the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers,” Robert said, later, still a little breathless and curled up against Jude's side. “I don't know about that. I'm pretty good right now.”

Jude laughed.

“Don't you ever shut up?”

But Robert was breathing evenly already, and Jude rolled his eyes and turned off the lights.


End file.
